


188与家主们的团建活动（六）——寒故

by MGNNXML7FT



Category: 188男团；水千丞；《一醉经年》；寒故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGNNXML7FT/pseuds/MGNNXML7FT





	188与家主们的团建活动（六）——寒故

“何故，你就不该来帮我洗碗的，其实我能洗完的，再说还有赵锦辛。”宋居寒对于何故帮他洗碗这件事虽然很感动很窝心，但是现在这个情况好像不是太好。“这下好了，我们现在只能睡客厅了。”睡在客厅里就算只有他们两个人，宋居寒想做点什么也没办法。

何故却似乎并不在意这件事情，这让宋居寒很不爽。“居寒，你来茶水间一下~”茶水间里隐隐约约传来了何故的声音。宋居寒有个小习惯，每天早晨起床一定要喝一小杯凉开水润嗓子，何故每次都会提前备好，所以刚刚宋居寒洗完澡发现何故没在客厅的时候以为他去倒水了，此刻听到何故叫他，只好拢了拢睡衣过去了，可是当他拉开茶水间的门时却惊呆了。

何故并没有穿他平时穿的那套朴素的睡衣睡裤，而是穿着一件深蓝色的睡袍，那睡袍刚好到何故膝盖处，露出了他劲痩有力的小腿，腰带不止勒出了细瘦的腰，更把何故的翘臀凸显了出来。光是看背影，宋居寒就已经硬了。

他关上门，走过去从背后抱住了何故，在他耳边轻轻地舔弄着：“老婆~你穿这样真的特别性感。”说着便将手从何故的睡袍下伸了进去，可他摸到臀部的时候才发现何故并没有穿内裤。何故一直很乖巧地接受着来自宋居寒的爱抚，此时他转过身，一只手抚摸着宋居寒的后背，另一只手扒开了宋居寒的睡衣，在他的胸膛落下一个个吻，并且还轻轻撕咬着。宋居寒被何故这突如其来的主动与奔放惊到了，但是他很快就反应过来，继续色情地揉捏着何故光滑的臀瓣，“老婆，今天你很不乖呀，为什么不穿内裤？”说着手指还在穴口处轻轻地转圈，但是却始终不进去。

何故依然埋头在宋居寒的胸口处亲吻撕咬着，他闻言口齿不清到：“我想，让老公干我啊。”宋居寒今晚格外的心情舒畅，耐心也非常好，虽然何故这句话已经让他体内的欲望想要倾泻而出，疯狂地占有眼前这个人。

宋居寒扶着何故的腰转移到了冰箱旁，“哦？那你老公是谁啊？”他将何故抵在墙上，腾出手来抚弄着何故的分身，前后夹击让何故抖了一下，他解开了宋居寒的腰带，手指沿着腹肌到了内裤的边缘：“是你啊，居寒，你是我的，啊...老公。”宋居寒突然将一根手指插了进去，模拟着性器的抽插在何故紧致温热的甬道内来回动作，下身也跟手指一个频率顶着何故的大腿内部。

何故大腿内部非常敏感，他在内裤边缘的手指有些颤抖，但是他还是将宋居寒的内裤褪了下来，握住了宋居寒的性器开始撸动。“那你想让老公怎么艹你，跪趴，还是骑乘，还是就这样站着？嗯？”宋居寒握着何故的性器加快了速度，声音也有点沙哑，“哈...我...啊...我想让...嗯...呜哈...我想让老公...啊...想怎么干我...就怎么...啊...干我。”何故受不了这双倍的刺激，虽然宋居寒只放了一根手指进去，但是他已经想射了，可是宋居寒却堵住了马眼，在前端轻轻地刮擦。

“哦？这么乖啊~”宋居寒打开了冰箱门，从里面拿出了两块冰块，然后扯下了何故的腰带，可是睡衣却还挂在何故身上，他的身体因为快感热的发烫，“那就试一试冰火两重天怎么样？”他没有给何故准备的时间，立刻就把那两块冰块塞进了他那滚烫的后穴里，何故觉得如同过电一般快感奔袭而来，他有些站不住了，他另一只手紧紧抱着宋居寒，“居寒...老公...啊...我...想要你...快...”

宋居寒的手指能感受到冰块在进去之后立刻就化掉了，他很满意这个效果：“啧，你感受到了吗？你感受到你下面那张小嘴有多热了吗？那两块冰都化掉了。”宋居寒的手指加到了三根，何故能清晰地感受到冰块融化掉的过程，那冰水就着甬道内的液体啪嗒啪嗒地滴在了地上，他觉得羞耻极了，可是羞耻感只是冒了个头就被宋居寒带给他的快感和满足感消灭了个干净：“我感受到了...哈，老公...你...你慢一点...啊...不要...哈...”宋居寒摸到了那处敏感的地方，他把三根手指拿了出来，又拿了一块冰块，但是比刚刚那两块都要大，何故觉得自己竟然有些期待。

“宝贝儿~看到了吗，你觉得你那张小嘴能吃的下这么大的冰块吗？”宋居寒加重力度撸了一下何故的性器，“我觉得你能吃下，你下面那张小嘴又紧又热，每次吃我的肉棒都吸得特别紧，你看它都迫不及待了，我知道你一定想要。”宋居寒抱起何故把他放在了柜台上，他让何故的双手撑着桌子，那嫣红的小口一张一合，他把四根手指并拢夹着冰块一下就顶进了那处最敏感的地方。何故毫无防备，疼痛与灭顶的刺激让他瞬间射了出来，射在了宋居寒的性器上，他觉得太羞耻了，脸红得不敢看宋居寒戏谑的眼神，他居然就这么射了出来，宋居寒只靠手指就让他高潮了。

“啧，宝贝儿，你觉得老公这样干你你爽吗？”宋居寒恶作剧地拿着何故的手帮自己撸，何故觉得太难为情了，那上面都是自己的精液，“爽...老公...老公真厉害！”何故抬起脸与宋居寒接了个吻，知道两个人都快喘不过气才分开，“那你还想不想更爽？下面的小嘴要不要吃更粗的宝贝？想不想被老公的大肉棒艹射出来？想不想被老公艹哭艹晕？嗯？”宋居寒打开了手机的前置摄像头，将手机固定好位置，“宝贝儿，看着手机，看着老公是怎么干你的，看着你的小嘴是怎么吸着老公的肉棒不放的，看着你是怎么被老公艹射出来的。你那张小嘴可真是爱死我的大肉棒了，所以你一定要看清楚了。”何故觉得他光是听着宋居寒这一番话就又要硬了，他看着手机里自己和宋居寒的下体道：“老公，你，你快进来吧，用你的大肉棒艹我，艹到我射出来。”

宋居寒不再忍耐自己，他的耐心早已经没有了，何故的邀请让他比平时粗了一点，他扶着性器一下子就进入到了最深处，“宝贝儿看到了吗？你的小嘴真的特别能吃。”他满足地叹着气，抽插了起来，每一次都专门戳何故的敏感点。何故看着手机里淫秽的画面，他和宋居寒的连接处滴着液体，那液体随着宋居寒大力的抽插发出了淫靡的声音，再加上宋居寒奋力戳他最敏感的地方，不到三分钟，他又射了一次。

“啧啧啧，宝贝儿，你这样不行啊，老公得帮你补补~”宋居寒惊人的体力何故早就熟知了，他也恨自己为什么短短时间被插射了两次，“居寒...啊...不要...嗯...嗯...慢点，慢点...”宋居寒抽出了自己的肉棒，把何故抱下了柜台，他拖着何故走到了门边，让何故弯下腰两只手撑着门：“宝贝儿，这个门我没有锁，你左手要撑好啊，不然一会儿门开了所有人就都看到了。”宋居寒撩起何故的睡衣，只露出那浑圆的屁股，抱着何故的腰再一次深深地进入了那让人沉迷的甬道，“乖，屁股抬高一点，对，再高，再撅起来一点！”宋居寒仍然不满意何故撅的高度，他抬起手打了一下何故的屁股。

“啊！居寒！啊！老公！”宋居寒看着何故像只猫一样撅起了屁股只觉得就快要射了出来，但是他生生忍住了，“宝贝儿，你这个高度我还是不满意呀！”宋居寒停下了抽插的动作，但是肉棒只进去一半，何故只觉得后穴非常空虚，他难耐地扭动着腰，他想要更多，他想要让宋居寒的肉棒塞满自己的直肠，他想要宋居寒狠狠地艹他，这种意识让他的羞耻心被掩藏了起来，他转过脸来，平时那张一本正经的脸此刻都是满满的情欲与放浪，“老公，老公快干我，我想要老公的大肉棒，我，我再高一点，这样，老公觉得可以吗？我再撅高一点，我想要，老公快来艹我，我要老公用大肉棒快来干死我。”

宋居寒这次满意了，何故把身体凹成一个非常有利于交合的姿势，这个姿势让宋居寒的性器插到了以前从来没有过的深度，何故只觉得腿软，但是又只能紧紧扒着门，双腿崩直承受着宋居寒的冲刺，“老婆，你看你这样多好看，你这样站着小嘴儿更紧了，哈！对，就这样，再夹紧一点，对，就这样，啧，你这张小嘴太听话了！”何故全身的肌肉都紧绷着，穴口的肉随着他的抽插外翻着，越到后来那张小口咬的越紧了，几乎要把他夹疼了，何故被那疯狂地速度刺激的说不出话，他的泪水早就爬满了脸庞，他也顾不得别人是否会听到这场淫靡的性事，他不再压抑自己的呜咽和喘息：“啊！哈...嗯额...啊....不...行...嗯嗯...了...啊！”

何故再一次射了出来，他痛苦地皱着眉头，不自觉的夹紧了屁股，双手不再扶着门，向后去摸宋居寒，宋居寒一只手抱着何故移到了柜子边，让何故趴在柜子上，另一只手将何故的两只手背回来紧紧攥着，他不停地侵犯着眼前这个人，在他的背上落下细细密密的吻，每次全都抽出来，然后再一下子顶到最敏感的地方，何故战栗地承受着这抽插，胸膛贴着那冰凉的柜面让他颤抖不已，乳头硬的不像话。最后也不知过了多久，宋居寒直接射在了何故的里面，那滚烫的液体让何故再一次射了出来。“宝贝儿，何故，我爱你。”


End file.
